


Hide From Specters

by Comp_Lady



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady
Summary: The Games have started, and with them the parties in the Capitol. The tributes from District 1 will be fine, as they always are, so instead of gathering sponsors Caleb hides. Finds somewhere he can breathe and wait this out.





	Hide From Specters

There are so many Victors from District 1 that it easily allows Caleb to meld into the background. He's supposed to be currying favor for his tributes, ensuring they have the sponsors to get them any supplies that they may need. Ha. Ha ha, as if the Careers in that arena have any worry about running out of supplies. Caleb certainly didn't. He and Astrid were glutted with gifts from sponsors. Anything they wanted. All they had to do was mention something and it fell from the sky.

None of it matters anymore. After the fire.

Caleb isn't like the other Victors. His fellow Career Victors love the attention they get and blossom under it. The Games are just one big party they get to go to each year.

This year Caleb has managed to find a decent corner to hide himself away, just off the wing of the main party. Nott can find him, if she manages to get enough sponsors to take a short break, but he is still away from the noise. From the fawning fans who want a piece of the Wildfire Boy. He tugs erratically at the too tight collar as he finds an isolated bench set into an alcove. Wishing for the comfort of his coat. Of course it was deemed as "inappropriate" by his Prep Team. So he is forced to go without. Curling up in the corner on the stone bench and pulling out his book.

He lets himself get absorbed, the only interruption to his focused attention is when Frumpkin comes out of hiding to join him. Home would be better, more comfortable, and Nott could be there with him.

At least this area is quiet.

Is calm.

And then it isn't.

The world comes back into focus abruptly, grating shriek-of-metal-on-metal laughter in the distance, heavy footfalls, a clatter and a shatter. There is now a form crouching in the nearby entrance. Tail lashing wildly, like Frumpkin's does when distressed. Caleb freezes and tries to breathe softly, if at all. Hoping that this new person will just Go Away soon.

They slowly back away from the corner instead, further into the darkness and away from the celebrations. Spade tipped tail slowing down bit by bit. _ Scheiße,  _ is that who he thinks it is?

This person will attract a crowd over here when eventually spotted. It is what he does. It is his life since winning the game two years ago. To lavish in the attention of those who live at the top of this food chain. To smother himself in the glitz and glamor and luxury and little sharp edges of life in the Capitol that Caleb used to enjoy as well.

Mollymauk Tealeaf.

During the games he was Nonagon. Austere and efficient. Now he is a peacock.

Covered in glittering jewelry and decorative metals, from his horns to the tip of his tail. Adjusting the lapels of his colorful, colorful prep-team-approved coat as he backs further into the darkness. Closer to Caleb's safe little hiding spot.  _ Nein _ , Caleb mentally urges, go away. Go back to your fawning admirers and get on with picking whichever one's bed you will deign to warm tonight.

Mollymauk Tealeaf turns instead, red red eyes widening when he notices Caleb.

"Ah, Mr. Widogast, pardon me for disturbing you," he purrs. Swaying a bit in place. Peacock. Peacock.

Caleb's tongue turns to lead, melds itself to his bottom teeth. Nott would be very handy right now.

But sponsors. And dead children.

A throat clears, Mollymauk Tealeaf seems to be swaying even more. Can he not stand still?

" _ Ja _ ." The word trips from Caleb's mouth. Is it the right word? "I, ah, was looking for some quiet. Away from… ah…"

"The sychophants of the Capitol?"

There is… something sharp in the words. Sharp in a way that has the hairs on the back of his neck rising. He chances a darting glance between Mollymauk Tealeaf and the flashing, glittering lights of the party beyond. Interesting.

_ "Ja, _ something like that. Besides, I am not needed out there."

It is difficult to tell if Caleb is saying the right thing, as he cannot see Mollymauk Tealeaf's face well. But his tail swishes like Frumpkin's before slowing and curling into a coil. Then uncoils.

"Yes," Mollymauk Tealeaf says, "Silk and Sparkle will be fine, I am sure, they have so many beautiful mentors."

More curious sharp edges on his words.

The tail goes still, then curls around Mollymauk Tealeaf's right leg. "Might I join you? I am… My work with sponsors comes later, I am sure you understand."

Caleb thinks of Emerald, of Glitter and Charla and Mikael. Of a dozen other Victors. Of the President's face. Of  _ "It's a shame that such a pretty face will be wasted. Such a shame you did this to those you love." _ Of fire. Yes, he understands.

"I cannot promise I will be good conversation, Mr. Mollymauk Tealeaf." Caleb pulls his legs in closer, opening a space on the bench.

The Tiefling slips into the space with one graceful movement, sweeping his tail across the floor idly once seated.

"That will be quite fine, Mr. Caleb, silence is a rare commodity for me."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at [tumblr](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com/) or at [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/CompLady) if you wanna~


End file.
